


Comfortember Day 7 “Lashing Out”

by sherlockwhomentalist



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Tony Stark - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist
Summary: Tony risks his life, winding up nearly dead. Steve is left with wishing Tony were better again, after doing everything he could to save it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Comfortember Day 7 “Lashing Out”

_Thud thud!_

Steve hit the punching bag, sweat dripping down his face. His fists were wrapped, though they stung from the past hour of letting his anger out on the bags.

Steve tried desperately not to recall the events of the past few weeks, but they kept flooding into his mind.

_“Tony!” Steve shouted, watching as the suitless Tony flung himself at the armed man, sending them both flying out the window._

His hands began to sweat, his mind speeding up. His punches became faster, more desperate.

_Time slowed as they tumbled out the window. The glass cracking and shattering, shredding their skin. Steve watched as the gun fired, blood spew as it hit Tony in the stomach._

The punching bag flew away from him, a shower of sand in its wake. Steve was panting, his breaths shaky and short. He shook the sand off of his hands and went to retrieve another bag.

“You know you’re making a mess.”

The voice made him flinch and pause. Steve shook his head and tugged a bag from the row he had set up on the ground.

“No response?” Tony stepped further into the gym. Steve couldn’t look at him. His blood was cold, the image of wires and medical wraps surrounding Tony as he lay nearly lifeless in a hospital room.

“Hey,” he said, hooking the punching bag up.

“Wow, okay. I’ll try not to be hurt.”

“What do you want me to say? ‘Hey babe, it sucks that you threw yourself out the fourth story window without a suit on, but I’m glad you’re all better now!’” Steve hissed.

“Exactly!” Tony wandered closer, his eyes darting over to the pile of destroyed bags.

“Looks like you’ve been busy.”

“Yeah…”

“You… you didn’t visit.” He crossed his arms, looking at the ground. Steve let out a long breath, holding the punching bag and resting his head against it.

“I did visit you. Every night when you were asleep… so I could make sure you woke back up.” Steve flexed his fingers, still unable to look at Tony. He held back against a sob, the scene of him getting shot while falling to his death replaying in his head.

“You saved my life. You didn’t have a suit on either,” Tony pointed out, trying to move into Steve’s eyesight.

“Well, I’m not as easy to kill,” Steve countered. He shut his eyes, wiping the sweat that dripped down the side of his head.

“Look at me!” Tony finally blurted out. A cry threatened his voice.

“I can’t! Cause every night I looked at you thinking it was the last. Every night you had more wires than I could count stuck into you. Because I couldn’t keep you safe. You were wrapped up like some sort of mummy!”

“But I’m not anymore… Honey, please. Just look at me.”

Steve pulled his head off of the punching bag, dragging his gaze over to Tony. White scars crossed his arms and face, bringing a lump into Steve’s throat. Tears were running down Tony’s face, causing a few to spring in Steve’s eyes.

“Oh, Tony…” Steve choked out, rushing at him. He grabbed him, pulling him into a hug, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck.

“I missed you,” Tony whispered. “You’re sweaty.”

“Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a shorter one for today. Can’t wait to write tomorrow!


End file.
